Life of Changes
by megtoons
Summary: [Takes place 6 months after Change of Heart and during httyd3] Meg is slowly getting up after Ace’s death. But what happen when the enemy that Ace fought against is coming for Berk.
1. Prologue

"It's bed time story!"

-"Yes! And I want to hear it as well."

-"Mom is the best at story telling!"

-"You're couldn't be more right son."

-"Haha, alright you two, come here and let's start it."

-"Yeeeeah!"

-"Alright. So. As I was telling you yesterday, Meg unfortunately lost her dear love. But thanks to your dad, she got over it and got back on her feet fast and became even more stronger."

-"Aunt Meg is strong!"

-"She is, she's your dad's sister after all."

Hiccup smiled at Ana and nodded before the young mom keep going with the story.

-"What happen after that?! I wanna know!"

-"Easy son, let your mom speak."

-"Sorry sorry, I'm just excited."

-"Haha. Okay. So as I was saying, your aunt became stronger, and she showed it pretty well, especially in our rescue missions..."


	2. Rescued

It was almost sunrise that day. The fog was still very thick on the surface of the ocean. But a single ship was still sailing on the calm waves of the dark water. More precisely, a trapper ship.

Dozen of dragons were trapped in cages, growling every time a man walked near.

-"Quiet!", a man knocked the bars of the cages of a lousy dragon.

The man scoffed when the dragon backed down and kept walking. But had to stop when he saw a shadow in the fog. Then a fire. The man looked closely and distinguished what appeared to be a guy.

-"What are you?", he whispered.

The mystery guy shushed him with his finger and a loud growl could be heard behind of the trapper, making him yell in fear. He throw his fire torch, making a bigger fire but that didn't stop the mysterious guy and his dragon to walk through.

-"Ooh! Aaaah you're a demon!", the trapper screamed.

-"Shhhh! No not demon, I'm not a demon! See?", the guy opened his helmet, only to let appear a young man face, "Just a guy! And we're here to rescue these dragons so..."

-"But you walked through fire!", the trapper kept screaming.

-"Dragons scales! Dragons shade a lot."

-"Oooh no I recognize a demon when I see one!"

Suddenly another dragon with another guy on it landed on the deck of the ship, shouting their victory and power.

The young guy groaned, feeling another failed rescue mission.

-"Hiccup! What is this?! I thought we were suppose to stay stealthy?!", a voice called behind him.

-"First of all Meg, make yourself visible so I'm not talking to the air.", Hiccup sighed.

A white lady appear with the same type of armor of Hiccup, her white dragon behind her.

-"Sorry. But really Hiccup, control these guys. Ruby, Hazel, Astrid and I are going to the other side.", Meg said.

-"Alright. Just, be careful.", Hiccup nodded.

Meg winked and ran to the opposite side of the ship with three other armored girls with her. One with a red armor, another with a purple one, and another with a blue and spiky armor. They had their dragons covering them as well.

Hazel went to a cage to free a Hobgobbler but the dragon didn't fly away. Instead he flew right onto her arm and apparently decided to make this spot his own.

Ruby opened her helmet and frowned, trying not to laugh.

-"Made a new friend?", Ruby teased.

-"Haha, very funny.", Hazel pouted, "Can you just help me get it off of me?", Hazel groaned when she felt drool all over her upper arm.

Ruby chuckled and went to help her. She pulled on the tiny dragon but it looked like it was glued. The drool made Ruby's hand slipped from Hazel's arm and she fall on her butt on the ground. But she wasn't going to give up.

-"Alright little fella, you asked for it.", Ruby stood back and rolled her shoulders and cracked her fingers.

She found a steady poise and grabbed again the purple reptile. She pulled and Hazel did it as well.

-"Come oooon..", Hazel hissed.

But it only resulted to both girl fall on their butt again.

-"Urgh.", Hazel groaned again.

-"I guess you'll have to fight with it for now.", Ruby grinned, "I think Eret might be jealous.", she winked.

Hazel couldn't help but laugh when she tried to imagine Eret jealous over a dragon.

-"Girls! Need help here!", Meg's voice called.

The two ladies closed their helmet again and ran toward Meg. They found her and Astrid fighting against a few men. They gladly went into the fight and easily kicked those trappers's butt. Once every man were whining in pain on the floor, the girls cheered and clinked their weapons.

-"Alright. The dragons are free there. Let's help the others.", Meg said.

Hazel, Astrid and Ruby nodded and ran with her to where Hiccup, Ana and the rest of the gang were fighting.

Meg ran toward her brother and knocked a guy about to attack him.

-"Need some help?", Meg stood her ground, sword in hand, behind him.

-"Not really but I won't refuse it.", Hiccup admitted.

They fought together, not forgetting a single ugly trapper. Although others were coming fast. That's Valka decided to join them and gave them an extra help. The twins went to help their mother and a family team formed among the fight.

Hazel, Ruby, Astrid and Ana were also fighting in front of them while SnotLout, Fishlegs and the Thorston Twins were freeing the rest of the dragons from this raid. Although SnotLout was more admiring Valka's skills at kicking guys.

-"Alright, we got them all!", Hiccup shouted.

-"Clear up guys! Go! Go!", Ana ordered as she jumped off the deck only to be caught by Dusk.

Hookfang took SnotLout who was hanging by his cape, Fishlegs jumped on Meatlug and Barf and Belch caught their riders as well before disappearing into the fog. Astrid and Ruby ran together and jumped on their dragon too. Valka climbed on Cloudjumper. Hiccup was waiting for Toothless, calling him back.

Then a guy landed out of no where on the deck, obviously looking for to fight. He had a hood and a mask on his face, showing only his eyes. He ran toward Hiccup, who was back turned. But he only fall on Meg's sword.

-"Don't even think about it.", Meg spat, through her helmet.

She heard the guy scoffed and pushed her away. She slid but got her balance again. She looked the guy staring at her intensively, which send shivers down Meg's spine.

-"Meg! Hiccup! Let's go!", Meg heard Hazel shout behind.

She looked back at the guy but this time, he wasn't looking aggressive but more like paralyzed. Meg raised an eyebrow but shook her head when she saw Luna behind him growling for her to jump on. Meg nodded at her dragon. She looked to be sure Hiccup had finally escaped and took a run toward the Light Fury. She passed by the guy on the way and at that very moment, the time slowed.

The near fire was making the guy's eyes shining in the warm light. They were ice blue. The coldest ice she could ever seen. A blue she already saw, a few months ago.

The guy stared at her while she ran by.

Ice met forest. Cold met warmth. Peace met anger. Revenge met the killer.

The time got back to normal and Meg was on Luna's back in no time. She took a look back at the guy, who hadn't turned around to see them fly away. He was still frozen on his feet, katana tight in his hand. She also saw Hazel finally jumping on Silver and taking off.

Meg swallowed and caught up with the rest of the gang out of the fog and back into the sunset light.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

The gang were flying in the direction of Berk, with the rescued dragons following them. Hiccup was leading with Valka next to him and with Ana and Dusk as well. The rest of the gang was cheering and recalling their heroism.

Meg was on the back. Which was unusual cause she always stayed by her brother side after a rescue mission. She was also awfully silent.

-"Meg?"

Meg stirred out of her revery and shook her head, turning her face toward Astrid.

-"Yeah, what is it?", Meg asked.

-"Is everything okay? You're pretty quiet since we took off.", Astrid wondered worriedly.

-"Whut? Oh no don't worry. I'm just... tired. Hard day of rescue I guess.", Meg shrugged.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it but she only nodded and didn't asked more.

-"You're okay?"

Meg looked up and saw Ruby asking the same thing to Hazel.

-"Yeah Yeah. It's just... that guy back there seemed a bit weird to me. Like I already saw him somewhere. Like I knew him!", Hazel sighed in frustration.

-"Maybe it's a trapper you already fought on a previous mission?", Ruby said.

-"Yeah. Perhaps.", Hazel shrugged.

Meg blinked. She tightened her first. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Luna felt it and cooed in worry. Meg smiled and patted her head in reassurance.

But her frown came back.

She recognized that guy. Those eyes.

Never she could have been able to forget them.

Oooh yes, she knew them pretty well actually.

Cause they were actually belonging to the one that killed her only true love.

And all she wanted now, is to make those eyes close forever.


	3. Haunting

"Now, who's hungry?!"

Hiccup scoffed at her mom talking to the Hobgobbler. He watched the gang starting to take off their armor, excited to finally go eat. He sighed and stretched. He went to the forge and started to detach his shoulder pads.

He was the last one to strip off, too much thinking going on. The rescue mission, protecting Berk, building new houses for dragons. He sighed while putting the last pieces of his armor on a shelf and cracked his back, moaning on how good it felt.

-"Hard day being chief right?"

He blinked and turned around only to smile at the sight of his girlfriend waiting for him at the entrance of the blacksmith shop.

-"Oh you know, the usual.", he shrugged, walking toward Ana.

-"Maww, you poor baby.", she faked.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and brought her close by the waist, making the dark haired girl giggling.

-"Yeah, I'm a sweet poor baby. And I want a kiss because I'm a spoiled baby.", Hiccup grinned, bringing his face closer to hers.

-"You definitely are.", Ana chuckled and closed the space between their lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss became more passionate but was still slow. Ana hummed against Hiccup's lips, trying to say something.

-"Hmmiccup... hmwe should go hmeat..", she mumbled, lost in his touch.

-"Yeah. We should.", Hiccup said but didn't break the kiss.

-"Hiccup..", Ana sighed.

-"Hmalright alright.", Hiccup broke gently the hug chuckling over how flushed Ana's face looked.

She pushed him, blushing at his grin that showed he was actually proud of his effect on her. They were dating for almost four years and she was still so shy about passion in public. He couldn't help love her even more and finding her so cute.

He kissed her cheek and was about to walk with her to the Great Hall when Gobber called him. He groaned and kissed Ana's forehead and told her to go ahead and he'll be joining her in a minute. She nodded and started her way. But she was stopped by her boyfriend once again.

-"Wait Ana, did you see Meg?", Hiccup wondered suddenly.

-"Oh, she went to the woods I think. Well I saw her heading there. She looked kinda perturbed tho. Did something happen back on the ship?", Ana recalled.

-"No. I don't know. I'll catch up with her and ask. Thanks babe.", Hiccup smiled one last time and ran to a pissed Gobber.

••••••••

Meg was sitting on her spot when she needed to think, on a cliff.

When she landed on Berk sooner, she ran to the forge before anyone and throw her armor off and headed to the woods, Luna close behind her.

She needed to calm herself and stop acting on the impulse. She wouldn't risk Hiccup's life once again or anyone else she loves. Ana also needed to face her past again because of her. Ace died because of her.

So during these past six months, she came here, meditating and breathing. Luna always close to her as her purrs was also really good for soothing her mind.

So she was sitting here now. Looking at the horizon on a beautiful sunny day. She let the breeze blowing her hair and caressing her face. She closed her eyes and relaxed her tense muscles.

But the cold eyes of that killer were back into view and she snapped her eyes open. She groaned and laid down on the grass. Luna nudged her face and licked her cheek worriedly.

-"I'm okay sweetie.", Meg smiled and patted her best friend's head.

Meg taped the grass next to her and the dragon came to lay beside her. The girl laid on her side and just stared at Luna's big blue eyes. She reached for her nose and rubbed it softly, making the dragon purr a bit louder.

The Light Fury closed her eyes and let her rider touch her and caress her snot. Those littles moments that both rider and dragon cherished so much that only them could share together. It was their peaceful moment. When they could just rest and think of nothing but them both.

-"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.", Meg whispered to the now sleeping dragon.

Meg crawled closer to Luna and cuddled against her shiny scales. She closed her eyes again and let the sounds of nature cradling her eventually.

She didn't fall asleep. She couldn't. The blue eyes of that man still haunting her and the voice in her head yelling at her to go get her revenge. But Meg refused to give up. If she kills that guy, she wouldn't be better than him. But what if it was for protecting Hiccup, or Luna? She wouldn't have any choice.

She sighed and sat up. Luna woke up when she felt a missing heat on her and stood to stretch her body. Meg stood and did the same as well. She looked at Luna. She went to wrap her arms around her thick neck and hugged her dragon.

-"I'm always going to be here for you, just like you were always there for me. I'm never going to let you go. I need you. And I love you.", Meg mumbled.

Luna cooed. It was a reciprocated promise.

Meg stepped back and rubbed her own nose on Luna's before climbing on her back and flying back to Berk again.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

Once they arrived, Meg's stomach growled. She put her hand on it as a reflex. Luna pushed her to the Great Hall and Meg could only give up as she wasn't going to refuse a meal right now.

As she walked toward the big hall, she noticed Hiccup, Ana, Valka, Astrid and all their dragons gathering around the Berk's prison. She heard them arguing so she decided to go see what was going on.

As she walked closer, she could recognize Hazel's voice too. She was the one speaking louder and arguing with Hiccup.

-"He needs rest first and then he'll talk so Hiccup-"

-"He's a trapper Hazel! I need to know, since I'm the chief, why he is on our island! And if he's alone!"

-"What's going on here?!"

Meg was behind them as she interrupted the conversation.

Everyone jumped and turned around to stare at a questioning Meg.

Everyone. Even that guy that was standing next to Hazel.

And when he turned to face her, Meg froze.

The world faded around.

The evil voice was screaming in her head.

She could only see him and those eyes.

Those damn ice eyes.

-"Y-you.."


	4. RevengeIsATrap

"Hi."

Meg was fuming. The rage was boiling her blood. Her hands were shaking.

She couldn't stop staring at his face. That same face that beat her in that cold cell. That same face that was the source of the loss of the only man she loved.

It was enough. She took her sword out of its case on her back and ran toward the guy.

The guy pushed Hazel in reflex, making her gasp. He inhaled and waited.

-"Meg NO!!"

He blinked and saw the tip of the pinkish shiny sword a centimeter apart from his face. But he remained calm the all time.

Meg was breathing hard, her brother's voice stopping her right before she could have done another impulsive mistake. Her eyes were stuck on those ice blue ones, who were not even a bit shocked.

-"Meg! What the heck?!", Hazel called.

Hiccup approached his sister slowly.

-"Meg, what were you-"

-"It's him!!", Meg shouted, "It's really him!"

-"Him that did what?", Hiccup asked.

-"Him that killed Ace!!", Meg yelled.

Hiccup and Ana blinked. They didn't say a word, but Hazel did. She came back next to the killer and raised an eyebrow.

-"You killed Ace?!", Hazel asked.

-"I don't know. Maybe. I killed way too many people.", the guy shrugged.

Meg let a deep growl and was about to push her sword further. But Hiccup caught her arm right before.

-"Okay, calm down. You need to breath Meg. We'll talk about it outside.", Hiccup pushed Meg away from the guy.

Meg groaned, pulled her arm from her brother's grip and ran away. Hiccup sighed and followed.

-"I don't believe you Jon...", Hazel murmured.

-"A lot happened during these years sis.", Jon said to Hazel with a straight face.

Hazel scoffed and walked away, offended.

Jon looked at her disappearing out of his sight till his eyes fall on Ana. She was frowning to him and so did he.

Why she looked so familiar?

.

.

••••••••

.

.

Hiccup was walking around the village until he finally found his sister sitting on the stairs to the Great Hall, Luna at her feet. She had her head between her arms. He sighed and went to her, sitting next to her.

-"Hey. It's okay.", he said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

-"No it's not!", Meg lifted her head suddenly, "He killed Ace! And like he said, he killed other people too! Why does he have to stay here, totally innocent and without punishment?!", Meg exclaimed.

-"It's complicated Meg-"

-"No it's not! He's a killer!", Meg throw her arms in the air, then she looked back at him and frowned, "You don't believe me?"

-"No, I do believe you but Meg-"

-"But what?!"

-"He's Hazel's brother."

Meg blinked.

-"Whut?", she gasped.

-"Yeah. But the thing is that she thought he was dead. She didn't know what he had become. And she wants to gave him a chance to explain why he did... what he did.", Hiccup explained.

-"That's ridiculous! And you'll let him live, just like that? Because it's her brother?! He needs to pay!", Meg said.

-"Meg. You're letting your pain talking.", Hiccup sighed.

-"No! I'm not!"

-"You really want to kill the brother of your own friend and doesn't let him having a chance to explain?", Hiccup said.

-"I-"

-"Meg. You're not you right now. You want your revenge. That's all you're thinking about since months now. And now you have the occasion and you just want to cease it. But it's not how it works. You need to think first. What are the consequences. Revenge is a trap. But you need to get a hold of yourself and try to be pass that. Even if I know how much it's difficult.", Hiccup said gently.

Meg didn't answer. Just looked at her feet.

-"Look, I know it's hard but you know better than me that you just want explanations more than to just kill him. Is that what you want? Not having answers?"

-"No. I don't know..", Meg groaned.

-"What if instead of Jon, it was me. And Hazel would just want to kill me. Would you have been worried and tried to defend me?"

-"...yes."

-"See? So I know it's a lot to ask but just give him a chance. At least to explain. For what it's worth, he will stay in a cell for long time.", Hiccup reassured.

-"Hm..", Meg shrugged.

-"Meg..-"

-"I know I know! I will but.. it's just... when I saw him, or just think about that guy... all I can think of is Ace running away from me and...", she started to shake, "And think that it was the last time I'll see him..", she broke into sobs.

Hiccup realized Meg barely talked about how she felt after Ace's loss. And she might have kept it inside for too long, feeding her revenge instead of relieving it.

He brought her against him and rubbed her back.

-"I'm sorry sis. But I'm staying by your side. So you don't have to take that burden on your own. I'm here so you can share it. And I'll help you to get rid of it.", he said softly, "Also, do you think that's what Ace wanted? You, trying to revenge his death instead of living your life, like he asked you to?"

-"No.", Meg wiped her tears.

-"So there. Be smarter and hold yourself. Be strong and face Jon. And along the way, you can lean on me whenever you want."

Meg couldn't help smiling and chuckled, making her brother smile too.

-"I love you.", Meg said.

-"I love you too.", Hiccup kissed her temple.

Meg stood and stretched. She took a deep breath and slapped her face to wake up.

-"Alright! I'm going to take a little flight, it will help me clear my mind.", Meg said, putting her hands on her hips, motivated after Hiccup's words.

-"That's a good idea. As for me, I'm going to try to hide from Gobber before he push me into mariage again.", Hiccup stood as well, looking around for Toothless.

-"Why? Don't you want to marry Ana?", Meg asked, climbing on Luna.

-"Yeah, yes of course. But we never talked about it before and I don't want to rush things you know.", Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously.

-"Hmm, right. Well good luck then.", Meg grinned before taking off.

Toothless arrived by his rider side and nudged his hand. Hiccup smiled and rubbed his head.

-"Let's go bud."

.

.

••••••••

.

.

A young brow haired girl, was hiding behind a tree, watching the Haddock twins talking then flying away. She marched between houses so no one would see her. Then she ran back to the woods and then toward the beach, where a small boat was waiting for her.

-"So, did you do what I asked you?"

-"Yes father. And as you were saying, Jon had been captured. Or at least he let them do it. He didn't even seemed to try to escape. And I think, as I heard it, he has someone really important him here."

-"Good job Leila. See Amari, that's how you do it. Take an example on your sister."

A white haired girl nodded and looked at her said sister. They exchanged a look before Leila walked past Amari.

-"Now, let's give the chief a little warning.", the father said with a smirk.

He lifted his head and saw a white dragon with a girl on it.

-"And I just know how."


	5. Intruder

Meg was flying above Berk with Luna, breathing the cool air. She laid her back on Luna and crossed her arms behind her head. She looked at the clouds.

All she could think about was Ace. She wanted to avenge him but Hiccup was right, that's not what Ace would want. She needed to give another chance to Jon. Everyone deserves one. Beside he was Hazel's brother. She could never harm the brother of a friend. Especially her. The first to declare that brotherhood and family are the most important thing in the world. It was against Meg's principes.

Meg groaned and put her hands on her face.

-"I'm so stupid."

Luna growled.

-"What was I thinking?", she groaned.

She sat up and hugged Luna's neck.

-"From now on, no more killing, and mostly, no more revenge. I would not let it blind me again. I will need to think first. It's over now.", Meg said firmly.

Luna cooed as to say she agreed.

Meg chuckled and just hugged her dragon. It was peaceful up here and her mind needed-

-"Wh- Luna?!"

Luna suddenly panicked. She roared until she closed her eyes and stopped flapping her wings. She had her eyes closed and was falling with Meg on top.

-"LUNA!! WAKE UP!! WHATS HAPPENING!!", Meg called but the dragon was definitely unconscious now.

-"LUNA!!"

Meg kept calling her dragon but nothing. They were diving to the woods fast so Meg hung onto her, waiting for the hit.

The ground appeared and they crashed hard. Fortunately for them, they landed on leaves.

The crash was still hurtful and when Luna touched the ground, Meg found her self thrown away, knocking her off.

Both rider and dragon were now unconscious, laying in the woods.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

Meg felt the world around her moving slowly. The pain of the shock came back and so were the sounds.

-"Meg! Meg!!"

She heard someone calling her and groaned trying to open her eyes.

-"Urgh.."

-"Meg! Oh thank gods!"

-"Hiccup? Ana?", Meg mumbled looking at the eyes above her through the darkness of the night.

-"What happen?", Ana asked, while Hiccup was helping his sister on her feet.

-"I don't know... we were flying and suddenly... Luna! Where is she?!", Meg suddenly remember the fall and looked around for her best friend.

-"She's with Toothless. Don't worry. She's fine. It's actually him that heard your fall and Luna's call. We followed him and found both of you here.", Hiccup said.

-"You two were completely knocked off. How did it happen?", Ana approached Meg and checked her head to see if she had any bad injuries.

-"Urgh I have no idea.", Meg leaned on Hiccup, "We were flying and suddenly, Luna lost it and fall asleep.", she explained, trying to recover the events with her throbbing head.

-"Okay we will see tomorrow, for now, you two need to rest and take it easy.", Ana said, pushing the bangs out of Meg's face.

-"Ana is right. Let's go home. We'll figure it out in the morning.", Hiccup nodded.

Both riders helped the twin girl walking while Toothless helped Luna back to Berk.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

-"So, you're telling me, Luna fall asleep in the air, just like that?", Snotlout asked Meg.

-"Yes actually. In the middle of the flight.", Meg confirmed.

-"That's really weird. How could it happen? Maybe she's sick or something?", Fishlegs asked.

-"I don't know. She seemed fine the entire time. She just became crazy and bam, fall into unconsciousness.", Meg clicked her fingers.

-"You sure nothing could have hit her? Or even shot her?", Hiccup asked while taking care of a Gronkle.

-"I don't remember.", Meg sighed.

-"Urgh gross!", Ruff suddenly said.

Meg and Hiccup turned to the Thorston twin and looked at what she was pointing.

Toothless was licking Luna's face gently while she was resting. The white dragon lifted her head and cooed. Toothless cooed in return and the furies hugged with their head.

Hiccup and Meg blinked.

-"Aww, look how cute!", Ana said behind them while coming down the stairs.

-"Do they ever stop? Because seriously guys, I rather shovel poop all them than watch that.", Snotlout groaned, passing by with a chariot full of dragon poop.

-"What do you mean by do they ever stop?", Meg raised an eyebrow confused.

-"Well it's obvious. They're in looove.", Ana said with a grin.

-"What?!", the Haddock Twins exclaimed.

-"You guys never noticed?!", Fishlegs gasped.

-"You guys are really dumb. I mean, I even noticed it.", Tuff shrugged.

-"No.. I mean, we figured, but just because they are just friend and they care for each other.", Meg said.

-"Yeah.", Hiccup nodded.

-"Oh come on, it's more than obvious that those two are feeling more than friendship. This is just so sweet tho. I mean, look.", Ana pointed to the furies.

They were laying next to each other, Toothless's head on Luna's, both purring.

-"Urgh. That's just weird.", Tuff scoffed.

-"Yeah, you two better do something.", Ruff groaned.

-"There is nothing weird.", Ana frowned.

-"Alright alright! We need to go back to the woods anyway so.", Hiccup stood up.

-"Yeah.", Meg nodded.

The furies heard their riders and ran toward them, walking to the woods.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

Meg and Hiccup were walking back to the place where they crashed the day before. Looking for anything that might have caused their fall. Toothless was walking ahead and Luna behind.

-"Sooo, did you really not know about Luna and Toothless?", Meg finally asked.

-"No. Did you?", Hiccup asked back.

-"No. Not a clue. I mean it's true that now that I notice, there is definitely something between them. And I'm not against it to be honest. Ana is right, it is sweet.", Meg smiled.

-"Hm, probably.", Hiccup said vaguely.

-"You don't think so?", Meg raised an eyebrow.

-"Yeah I mean yes, I do think it's sweet. It's just.. I never thought Toothless could ever fall in love.", Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

-"And why is that? You know Hiccup, dragons do have feelings too. How do you think Toothless cares so much about you? Because he loves you. And now he also loves Luna, I mean, in more than a friendship way. I think that's cute.", Meg patted Luna's head next to her.

-"Yeah Yeah. You're right.", Hiccup said flatly.

-"Awww, are you jealous that you're not the only one in Toothless's life anymore?", Meg smirked.

-"Pff, whatever.", Hiccup walked faster.

-"AWWW!! You are jealous!!", Meg teased again.

-"Stop it.", Hiccup groaned.

Meg couldn't help but laugh.

The twins and dragons kept walking till they finally arrived at the same place Meg and Luna were found.

Toothless sniffed around and searched for anything. Meg was looking around, scanning the branches of the trees. Hiccup watched Toothless walking around until he spotted a shiny thing. He marched toward it and went to pick it.

-"Meg."

Meg heard her brother calling her and went toward him. She looked at the thing he had in his hand.

-"A dart?"

-"That's what probably caused Luna freak. Someone shot that at her.", Hiccup said.

-"But no one does that sort of dart around this island.", Meg stated.

-"Yeah. So that means-"

Hiccup got interrupted by Luna roaring angrily behind Meg. Toothless, who was in front of them, jumped. Luna was warning him about something. Hiccup looked at the Night Fury confused. He stared back at the dart and then around.

-"Hiccup?", Meg called, a hand stretched in front of Luna to calm her down.

Hiccup didn't answer. Instead, he took a branch on the floor and throw it between him and Toothless.

A huge trap lifted from the earth and closed around the little piece of wood, making Hiccup fall back.

The Light and Night Furies were growling madly.

-"What was that?!", Meg finally spoke.

Hiccup caught his breath and stood back up, Toothless rushing by his side. He leaned on his best friend head and turned to look at his sister, brows furrowed.

-"Someone's here."

Meg gasped.

She blinked but she mirrored her brother's expression. Someone must have helped an intruder get on Berk.

And she knew exactly who.


	6. BadOrGood?

Meg was walking through Berkians and dragons, leaving her brother announcing the intruders on the island to the gang.

She was going fast, and was mainly fuming. She saw the jail in sight and paced her steps. She groaned, about to burst out in it but immediately stopped when she saw her best friend talking with with the guy she almost murdered the day before. She hide behind the wall and looked at them discreetly.

Astrid was sitting in front of Jon, only the bars between them. She was... smiling? And so was he. Meg blinked. He didn't look like that guy could have killed people in that moment. Meg could heard parts of their conversation and he was actually really kind with Astrid. Even comforting her. And she had to admit, she didn't see Astrid with that smile since Hiccup broke up with her.

Meg was torn between the thought of going kick Jon's butt and letting him make her best friend smile. She sighed and decided to go to the second option. Astrid meant so much to Meg and it would be selfish to throw her away just to yell at a guy. So she decided to wait.

She went back to see check on the gang and what will be the plan. She was on her way to the forge when she saw everyone coming out of there. She ran to catch her brother.

-"Hiccup, wait!", she called taking him by the arm, "So, what's the plan?"

-"We need to be ready for him. So we are going to work by little groups. Ana, Hazel, Gobber and mom will be with me in our house. Fishlegs will also do the bait. You will be with Astrid, watching Jon to be sure he has nothing to do with Grimmel the Grisly. SnotLout and the twins will-"

-"W-w-wait! The Grisly?!", Meg interrupted.

-"Yeah. He's a Night Fury hunter. And he's after Toothless. So also make sure Luna is hidden as well, he could take her as a bait to attract Toothless.", Hiccup added.

-"Yeah. Of course.", Meg nodded.

Hiccup smiled and squeezed her arm before leaving. But Meg caught him again. He turned to raised an eyebrow at her.

-"Be careful.", Meg said.

-"I will. I promise.", Hiccup winked, "As for you, don't try to kill Jon. Just talk to him.", Hiccup reminded.

-"Oh don't worry about it.", Meg scoffed, watching her brother running away, she turned, walking back into the direction of the cells, "I know exactly where to start.", Meg said to herself, in a serious and cold breath.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

The night had fallen.

Jon was getting bored in his cell. He was playing with a few rock on the floor, drawing on the bumpy ground under him. He expected it to happen anyway.

-"Why are you here?!"

He blinked and scoffed as he recognized the voice. He stood up and walked to the bars.

-"I'm fine thank you. What about you?", Jon simply said.

-"Stop pretending or I'll shave the rest of your hair.", Meg threatened.

Jon blinked but couldn't help laugh.

-"Oh really? Like your actual try at killing me?", Jon grinned.

-"I could have really killed you if Hiccup didn't stop me.", Meg kept her stare.

-"Of course you would.", Jon scoffed, going to his previous spot.

He sat back and found the rock he was playing with before.

-"Grimmel the Grisly. That's the guy you're working for right?", Meg asked, impatiently.

-"Maybe."

-"So you came here just to spy on us huh?! And then tell Grimmel to attack us and kill Toothless, and I guess Hiccup too?!", Meg yelled.

Jon didn't answer this time.

-"How-... So that's the guy you've been trying to convince me to work for on Dark Island?!"

Jon shrugged.

-"You're such a-... I should have gone instead of Ace and kill you when I had the chance!", Meg groaned, throwing her arms in the air.

Jon scoffed again. This time it definitely got Meg's nerves.

-"You're just a heartless dude aren't you?! I mean, your sister lives here!! How could you even think of attacking the island she's living on?! Do you even care about her happiness?!", Meg spatted.

Jon snapped her head to Meg. He stood again and stepped toward the bars until he was almost nose to nose Meg.

-"Don't you dare saying I don't care about Hazel.", Jon breathed in the coldness ton.

-"Or what?! You'll kill me?!", Meg teased.

Jon just stared at Meg, his icy eyes piercing her green eyes. But it wasn't enough to make her back off.

-"Alright. Do it. Kill me. I told you to give your best shot. But you didn't. Maybe it's you that can't really kill people.", Meg murmured, poking his chest.

-"You have no idea what you're talking about.", Jon gritted his teeth.

-"Oh I think I am! You were willing to sacrifice your own sister just to prove you're worth it to Grimmel!", Meg spoke louder.

-"I didn't know she was living here!", Jon started to get mad.

-"Then why did you stay here and send for Grimmel?!", Meg yelled.

-"I didn't send for him!", Jon yelled back.

-"Then why he's here?!"

-"I have no idea!!"

-"So why did you stay on Berk?!"

-"To protect Hazel!"

Silence.

-"Protect Hazel?", Meg asked more calmly.

Jon sighed and walked to the wall to lean his back on it. He lifted his head to stare at the ceiling.

-"Yes. I am suppose to work for Grimmel. But only because it was my way of finding Hazel again. And now I've found her. The moment I knew she was alive, my mission had changed. Now I'm here to protect her. Even if she hadn't caught me, I would have stayed in the shadow and protect her.", Jon told Meg before turning it back to face her, "She's my everything.", he finished.

Meg was almost like frozen on her feet. She couldn't find her words. So she shook her head and swallowed hardly. She turned her eyes away, avoiding his eyes. She heard Jon laugh and sitting back on the stone floor.

She sighed. She went to the closest spot next to him, the bars still between them.

-"Hiccup is my brother. I don't know what Grimmel asked you to do him but even if you don't believe me, I would have killed anyone if he would have gotten hurt. I wouldn't have hesitated, you have my word.", Meg said fiercely.

Silence.

-"I believe you."

Meg jumped surprised and looked back at Jon, who was playing with his little rocks. His eyes were not the ice cold she always saw, but more like soft and sad blue.

She stared at her fingers and poked her nails.

-"What did you say to Astrid?"

-"What?"

-"Astrid?", Meg tried again, "The blonde girl you talked to sooner. What did you talk about?"

Jon blinked and laughed.

-"Nothing. Just tried to know more about her. She's really kind.", Jon grinned.

-"I swear to god if you-", Meg jumped back on her feet, her anger back.

-"Easy! I'm not going to hurt her. I uh, I really mean it. She's really nice... and pretty.", Jon stood and lifted his arms in defense, then a sincere smile appeared on his lips.

Meg blinked, totally taken aback. But her serious face came back the following second.

-"You better. Or else I will-"

-"Kill me?", Jon smirked.

Meg groaned and was about to retort when a loud explosion could be heard outside.

-"Meg! We're under attack!!", Astrid suddenly showed up at the doorway.

-"Urgh! Go help the people out of their houses and lead them to the Great Hall!", Meg ordered.

Astrid nodded and Meg was about to follow her.

-"Wait! Lemme out!", Jon pleaded.

-"And why would I? Why shouldn't I believe you're gonna help Grimmel get what he wants?!", Meg asked.

-"Oh come on! I thought we bonded?", Jon scoffed.

-"Errr..", Meg turned to leave again.

-"No please! Let me out!"

Meg turned to stare at him one more time.

-"You will be able to lock me up again right after but please, I need to make sure Hazel is safe! Please!", Jon begged.

Meg saw the scare of losing his sister in his eyes.

She groaned and went to catch the keys on the wall and opened his cell.

-"Don't make me regret it.", Meg said.

Jon nodded and they both ran outside.

Fires were surrounding them. Smoke soon filled their nose and they coughed. Meg was trying to find her way through the burning houses with the help of Jon. She looked everywhere until her eyes fall on a girl, behind a wall, staring at them.

She had dark brown hair, spread on her shoulder, a blue shirt on and blue eyes watching them. She gave them a frown and disappeared behind ashes.

-"Leila?"

Meg looked at Jon, agape.

-"You know her?!", Meg gasped.

-"I'll tell you later, now's not the time. We need to find Hazel and Hiccup. Come on!", Jon said.

Meg looked again at the spot where that girl was before running by Jon's side, both looking for their siblings.


	7. Chances

Meg was running all over a burning Berk. She was helping the people going to Great Hall, leading them in the right direction. She helped carrying a few children that were lost in the chaos and brought them to safety inside the big room.

She also looked after Hiccup at the same time, calling him, her mom and Ana. And it's only once she was about to run home that she found Hiccup running toward her with Valka and Gobber.

-"Hiccup! Mom! Thank god!", Meg reached them and took them in her arms.

-"We're okay. Don't worry honey, but we can't say the same thing for Fishlegs.", Valka pointed her head to Gobber who was carrying a whining Fishlegs.

-"What in the name of Thor happened?!", Meg asked.

-"Grimmel happened.", Hiccup finally got back his breath.

-"He's on Berk?!", Meg gasped.

-"He was. But he will back. He wants Toothless and by the look of it, he will do whatever it takes to get him.", Hiccup groaned.

-"We won't let him take any of our dragons, don't worry.", Valka put a hand on her son's shoulder.

-"Mom's right. You can count on us.", Meg nodded.

Hiccup gave a little smile. He started to look around and panicked.

-"Where's Ana?!"

-"I'm right here."

The family turned around, to see Ana holding Jon by the cuffs around his wrist.

-"Look who tried to escape.", Ana furrowed her eyebrow at Jon.

-"I wasn't. I was looking for my sister!", Jon groaned.

-"Of course you-"

-"It's true."

Ana raised an eyebrow at Meg.

-"I set him free to find his sister.", Meg sighed.

Everyone around blinked.

-"You? You set Jon free?", Hiccup asked confused.

-"Yes! Look, I don't know okay?!", Meg groaned and throw her arms in the air and walked in the Great Hall.

Hiccup looked at his sister walking away and stared back at Jon.

-"Hazel is fine. She's inside.", Hiccup said lowly.

He saw Jon letting out a deep breath of relief. Hiccup knew what he felt like and he guessed Meg understood as well, and that's why she let him out.

He then looked at Ana and took Jon's arm.

-"I'll take it from here. Thank you babe. Go inside, and tell everyone to be ready to listen to what I have to say.", Hiccup ordered.

-"And what do you have to say?", Ana wondered.

-"I don't know yet but I need to calm them down and find a solution.", Hiccup sighed.

Ana smiled. She reached his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

-"Okay. Whatever your decision is, I'll stand by you.", Ana said softly.

Hiccup leaned into her palm and thanked her. She nodded and got inside with Gobber and Valka close behind.

Hiccup watched them leave and got his eyes back on the guy he had a hold onto.

-"Alright. We will need your help."

-"My help? And why should you need my help?", Jon scoffed.

-"Look, you care about your sister right?", Hiccup asked defiantly.

Jon blinked but got his serious expression on and nodded.

-"More than anything.", he said firmly.

-"Good. Then I have a deal for you.", Hiccup said.

-"Go on."

-"You'll help us fight Grimmel and tell us everything you know and I'll let you stay on Berk, by our side, and mostly, by your sister side."

Jon raised an eyebrow but grinned pretty quickly.

-"You have your deal."

••••••••

-"Hear him out!"

Meg had snapped out of her thoughts when Astrid thrown her axe on the table. She shook her head and looked back at Jon, who was telling Grimmel's intention to everyone.

She couldn't stop staring at him. And at Hazel.

Hazel was holding his arm the entire time, almost hugging him, and she noticed Jon whispering words from times to times to her, making her breathing of relief.

-"And I say Berk, is everywhere we go!"

She looked back at her brother who was pronouncing the last words of his speech. Everyone gasped at the sudden exclamation of Tuffnut but Meg and Hiccup were still staring at each other. Meg broke the stare and looked at Hazel and Jon, with Ana that just joined them. They were talking, Jon was still upset at Ana for shooting an arrow way too close to his face and Hazel was just laughing at him. Meg blinked and looked back at her brother, who raised an eyebrow confused. Meg just sighed and left the Great Hall. Astrid, who was sitting next to her, watched her leave and glared at Hiccup, asking what was wrong. Hiccup shrugged and went after his sister into the big crowd.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

Hiccup was walking through a smoking Berk, the rain of the past storm making the flames fading. He went to his house and found Meg in the middle of what was left of it. She was just looking around, touching the burnt furnitures. Hiccup stepped carefully and sighed at the catastrophe. Barely anything was saved.

-"I lived here for only a year and it feels like my entire life burned.", Meg spoke softly.

Hiccup frowned sadly and walked closer to her.

-"It was the house of our parents. Where we were born. And where all of our memory was stocked in. It's normal to feel sad.", Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder.

-"Hm.", Meg nodded vaguely.

She had a book in her hand, the only one that luckily escaped the fire. It was the book Hiccup was reading right before Grimmel showed up. Meg was turning it around in her hands.

She then suddenly turned to face Hiccup.

-"Do you think I'm crazy? To have let Jon go?", Meg asked.

Hiccup blinked but smiled. He took the book out of her hands and put it delicately next to his foot. He stood back and took her hands in his.

-"No. You're not crazy at all. You just believe in second chances. And so do I. I think you did the right choice.", Hiccup smiled.

-"But he killed Ace!", Meg's voice broke.

-"Yeah maybe but.. Meg, would you have feel better to let him die? Would you have feel better to see your friend crying her brother's, that she just got back, death?"

-"...no.", Meg lowered her head.

-"Exactly. And that's what makes the difference. You're not a girl that looks at everything just for revenge. You're not that girl. You're a Haddock.", Hiccup said gently.

Meg lifted her head, her breath stuck in her throat.

-"And Haddocks give second chances cause they are believers. And they believe in peace. We own that from mom.", he winked.

Meg scoffed at his last comments but couldn't help agreeing.

-"You're right. But I'm still going to watch him.", Meg warned.

-"I wasn't going to ask you not to.", Hiccup shrugged.

Meg puffed and punched his shoulder slightly.

-"Thanks bro."

-"Anytime sis. That's what are big brothers for.", Hiccup grinned.

-"TWINS. Not big brother, TWINS brother.", Meg furrowed her eyebrow.

-"Tomato Tomata.", Hiccup shrugged.

Meg rolled her eyes but let a small laugh escape. Her brother could be the best just like he could be the most annoying brother.

-"Alright. We need to start to pack. At least pack whatever is left.", Hiccup picked up a burned paper.

-"Yeah about that... Hiccup, there is something you need to know about the Hidden World.", Meg said nervously.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, ready to listen to a secret Meg kept for now too long.


	8. LeavingHome

"What is it about the Hidden World?"

Hiccup was waiting for an answer from his sister. What was that secret?

-"Well. I don't know for sure since Luna was little but mom and I made our research and we conclude that...", Meg inhaled deeply, "...Light Furies might come from the Hidden World."

Hiccup blinked, his brain figuring what he just heard.

He suddenly grabbed Meg's arms and hold her to stare right in the pupils.

-"Are you serious?!", Hiccup gasped.

-"Y-Yeah. Well no. We don't know. It's just that we scouted almost everywhere, as far as the archipelago go and we never saw a single Light Fury. Or a Night Fury.", Meg explained.

Hiccup relieved the hold on her but let his hands on her arms. He was processing.

-"Wait, hold on, you're telling me there are other night furies IN the Hidden World?!", Hiccup tried to understand.

-"I don't know Hiccup! All we know is that here, on these lands, they are probably one of a kind. And maybe because it's much safer to stay in the Hidden World for them as they are chased a lot here.", Meg said calmly.

-"Yeah.. it's true. That makes sense.", Hiccup nodded, rubbing his face.

Then he looked back at his sister, a question tickling his tongue.

-"You've never been to the Hidden World right?", Hiccup almost whispered.

-"No. And that's fine by me.", Meg shrugged.

-"Have you ever wondered or even wanted to go there?", Hiccup asked curiously.

-"To be honest, no."

Hiccup blinked. Which made Meg sigh.

-"Hiccup listen, I know you want our dragons to be safe, and you know I share the same wish. But... that place is sacred. It's a home to the dragons. Do you really think it's a good idea to just move there?", Meg asked gently.

Hiccup scratched his head then sat on a dusty log.

-"I don't know. All I know is that I need to protect our dragons. Every dragons if it's possible. Even if it actually sounds impossible. I know it's suppose to be a secret place but.. I don't want to lose Toothless. Or any of you. And I believe we can live peacefully there.", Hiccup said.

Meg couldn't help but smile. Her brother was really an admirable person. She sat next to him and rubbed his back.

-"I believe it too.", Meg said, "And I believe in you.", she spoke softly, a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup smiled thankfully. How grateful he was to have a sister.

-"Thank you Meg.", he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to him to kiss her forehead.

-"Anytime bro.", she scoffed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

-"Mom also told you about those sailors stories about the Hidden World didn't she?", Hiccup asked.

-"Yeah. She actually first told me when we found Luna and her mom cause I was asking too many questions like if she already saw a Light Fury before or if she knew where they were coming from. At one point, she told me them and we started to search for answers about these rumors and old tales."

Hiccup just scoffed. Sometimes he was still wondering how he never came across them. Probably Valka knew where Berk was and she didn't want Meg to go and find who her dad was. Even if Valka didn't knew that Meg actually went to Berk many times in the past, except they just didn't know they shared the same blood at that time.

Hiccup gave one last rub on Meg's back before standing and stretched.

-"So, ready to pack? At least what's left of our stuff?", Hiccup picked a burned shirt of his.

-"Yup, let's go!", Meg stood as well and went to help her brother figuring the clothes that were still wearable.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

Berkians were gathering on the center of the village, all packed up. Boats were filled with weapons and sheep, ready to be transported.

Hiccup arrived with Ana in front of everyone, both on their dragons. They landed between Meg and Valka who were waiting for them.

Hiccup looked at Meg and then Ana, both nodding to him. He took a deep breath and shouted.

-"Let's go!"

He and Toothless took off first, followed by Ana, Meg then Valka, the gang and then all of Berk.

Everyone was now flying into the unknown, ready to a create a new village and mostly a whole new way of life in a total new territory.

They were flying farther away from their island, where they were born, where they grew up and when the people before them lived.

Hiccup couldn't help taking a last glimpse behind him, watching his forever home fading more and more. His heart squeezed when he was seeing his father statue from afar and the guilt started to build up in his chest. The guilt of not being able to protect the home his father left him in charge. But he had people to take care of and he knew it would be worth in the end.

He felt his eyes watering and quickly turned his head away, shaking it to control his emotions.

Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

-"You're okay?", Ana asked gently, getting closer with Dusk.

-"Yeah Yeah. It's just, you know, sad to leave the place you always knew as your home.", Hiccup chuckled nervously.

Ana felt his pain. A lot happened on this small island. They grew up together, they had their fights but mostly it's the place where everything started for them as a couple. She was trying to swallow her emotions, she needed to stay strong for Hiccup's sake.

-"I'm sorry. But hey, you're doing this for us, all of us. Dragons and humans. You're taking the right decision Hiccup. So don't worry. We will always stand by your side. You're our chief.", Ana offered him a comforting smile.

It made him instantly better.

-"Thank you babe. It means a lot. I couldn't have done everything I did without you. I need you.", Hiccup confessed.

Ana slightly blushed but smiled warmly.

-"And you'll always have me.", she winked.

Hiccup wanted to just jump on Dusk and kiss her till dawn. Ana was his greatest support, his greatest advisor and mainly, his greatest love.

-"I love you.", he mouthed.

-"I love you too.", Ana mouthed back.

She gave him one last smile before flying a bit further back to be by Valka side, also to give a bit of time alone with his thoughts and memories.

-"So, flying straight to the Hidden World? No break at all?"

Hiccup yelped as his sister's head appeared out of no were right in front of his eyes. She was upside down, staring at her brother.

-"Geez Meg, you scared the hell out of me.", Hiccup put a hand on his heart.

-"Oops, sorry.", she turned around to be sitting straight up again, Luna appearing under her.

-"You need to stop doing that.", Hiccup groaned.

-"What? The invisible dragon thing? Hey, that's just Luna's thing. And it's called being discreet. It showed to be greatly affective during missions.", Meg pointed.

-"Right.", Hiccup rolled his eyes.

-"So. Determined to go this magical place?", Meg asked again.

-"Yeah. I thought you were with me yesterday?", Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

-"And I still am. I was just asking if you were thinking of at least doing a few stops. Our dragons don't have unlimited energy you know. And so are our bladders.", Meg shrugged.

-"Yeah don't worry. Of course we will stop. But the only permanent stop will be the Hidden World.", Hiccup said.

-"Alrighty.", Meg nodded.

Hiccup looked at her and frowned.

-"You're sure you're with me in this?", Hiccup couldn't help ask again.

-"Yup. A hundred percent sure. I mean, I lived with dragons so I know it's cool. Oh! That would mean I will teach you the way of life I had before.", Meg clapped in her hands.

Hiccup laughed at his sister excitement.

He was thanking the god to have such precious people by his side.

.

.

••••••••

.

.

-"So, you were working with one of the most skilled dragon killers but you still had a dragon?"

-"Great notice sis."

Hazel and Jon were flying behind the gang, finally having proper time to talk.

-"You need to know that Grimmel also has dragons of his own, some of the people around him have dragons. He just... goes for the Night Furies I guess.", Jon sighed, watching the black dragon ahead of them.

Hazel frowned and watched him stare at Toothless.

-"Jon. I need to know. If you hadn't found me here. Would you have killed Hiccup to get Toothless?", Hazel asked lowly.

Jon didn't answer right away. He watched the Haddock Twins talking happily, laughing together. Then he finally sighed.

-"Yes."

-"... You know that Meg would have killed you.", Hazel warned.

-"Right.", Jon scoffed.

-"I'm serious. When it comes to her brother, Meg can be quite... scary and heartless.", Hazel remembered some memories of her friend.

-"If you say so.", Jon shrugged.

Hazel raised her eyebrow.

-"Wow, such modesty. Please stop.", Hazel said sarcastically.

Jon scoffed. But Hazel kept talking.

-"Jon. You said that all this killing thing and working for Grimmel, it was just for me. To have a chance to reach for me.", Hazel spoke softly, "If Hiccup would have died, Meg would probably had become just like you.", Hazel told her brother.

Jon looked back at the Light Fury rider.

-"I know."

-"So if you know, you two should talk. And you should apologize.", Hazel put her hands on her hips.

-"Apologize? For what?", Jon shrugged.

-"Did you really asked why?", Hazel groaned.

-"Alright alright I will. Someday."

-"Oh my, swallow that big proud of yours and just go!", Hazel said.

-"Give me a break.", Jon groaned.

Hazel got closed with Silver, just to slap the back of Jon's head.

-"Owwww, alright I will!", Jon whined.

-"Good. Or I will shave the rest of that hair.", Hazel nodded proud.

-"What's wrong with everyone wanting to shave it!", Jon put his hand on his hair in defense.

-"Hey."

Jon blinked and lifted his head, to see a blue Nadder with a blond girl passing by.

-"Hey.", he smiled.

Hazel just watched the scene happening in front of her eyes and blinked. Astrid finally flew further ahead, leaving Jon and Hazel alone again.

Jon watched the girl leaving, still with his smile stuck on his lips. He finally got back to reality and turned his face back to his sister. Only to see a wild smirk spread on her face.

-"What?", he raised an eyebrow.

-"You have a crush on Astrid.", Hazel grinned.

Jon felt heat on his cheeks.

-"Pff, you wish!", Jon ignored.

-"OH MY GOD!! You are so in looooove of-"

-"Would you just shut up?!", Jon ordered.

-"I can't believe that! My brother, a emotionless killer, the most anti social person I know, actually have FEELINGS!!", Hazel teased.

-"You know what, I'm going to talk to Meg now.", Jon interrupted and told Thalos to fly to Meg.

Under Hazel still amused look.

Jon flew between dragons and finally got close enough to Meg.

-"So, I guess we're buddies now?", Jon grinned, a arm leaned on Thalos's head.

Meg heard and turned her head to look at him. She blinked and smiled.

-"Aww.", her smile faded, "Nice to know you're still able to dream.", Meg said and flew higher, away from him.

Jon blinked and looked at Hazel, putting his hands in the air in defeat.

Hazel face palmed and groaned.

-"Well would you look at that, my brother is an actual idiot."

A big island raised suddenly from the sea. After a yell from Fishlegs asking for a break, the flying village went to that island for finally resting their dear bladder.


	9. NewIsland

Berkians were landing one by one on the grass of this huge sky island.

Some rushing behind the trees to do their business while others were laying on the ground and enjoying the earth again after hours in the air.

Meg put her feet on the tall grass and inhaled deeply. She stretched her sore back and cracked her neck. Staying in the same position for hours is not really her thing. She watched as everyone was climbing down their dragons, kids running everywhere and some older one laying on the soft grass.

She sighed and walked around, Luna following behind closely. She found Hiccup scanning the place and she could tell he was thinking hard. Ana came by his face and started to talk with him and Meg immediately saw Hiccup's face relaxing. She could only smile at the sight.

Meg also caught Tuff and Ruff arguing about the place of their own hut. She distinguished SnotLout frustrated pout while he passed by her, looking up to see a very cute moment between an amused Hazel and a smiling Eret.

Her eyes fall on her blond best friend, who was putting books out of a box. With a certain guy next to her. Meg's smile disappeared in a blink.

Jon was talking with her and Astrid seemed pretty happy. She was even laughing. Meg couldn't help spying on them, mostly because she was worried for her friend and wanted to find out Jon's attention toward her. Maybe he was a loyal brother but she still didn't trust him.

Astrid nodded at him and she left. Jon watched her leave with a dumb smile on his face. A smile Meg never thought a guy like him could have.

He turned around and noticed Meg's intense glare on him. He raised an eyebrow and Meg just pointed her two eyes with two fingers and then pointed them to him, as a warning she was watching him. Jon didn't budge, just gave her a thumbs up and walked away.

Meg groaned, making Luna cooed. The auburn haired girl walked furiously to Ruby and sat on a box next to her. Ruby blinked and just looked at her upset friend.

-"What's got into you?", Ruby asked with a chuckle.

-"Nothing! It's just- I don't get why Astrid seems to like that dude. He supposed to be a criminal!", Meg explained, throwing her arms in the air.

-"Well, he doesn't seem that threatening right now.", Ruby said, observing the Halderson brother being teased by his younger sibling.

-"Argh! I don't know- it's just..", Meg groaned.

-"What?"

-"It's just that... I don't want Astrid or Hiccup or even Hazel to be hurt, you know. I mean that guy worked for Grimmel. He killed people for him. Even if I know he loves his sister and he proved that he won't hurt her I-... I can't help being-"

-"Scared?"

-"-worried. But scared works too.", Meg shrugged.

-"Look Meg. I know you can't help thinking about Ace just by looking at Jon. But hey, you are the one that proved us a lot of times that we shouldn't judge people just by a first impression. Maybe try to talk to him, ask him all the questions that you want an answer for. And if he doesn't want to collaborate, just ask Luna to let him hang on a tree.", Ruby grinned.

Meg chuckled at her comment.

-"Yeah. That could work.", she laughed, "I guess we should talk. But not now. I don't think I'm ready to talk about Ace yet it's-", Meg's voice broke.

-"I know.", Ruby put her hand on her shoulder in compassion.

Meg thanked her with a smile.

They heard Hiccup's voice raising suddenly. The girls walked closer and listened to Hiccup.

-"I guess it could work as a base. Alright, we can stay-"

-"Yaaaay!", Berkians cheered.

-"Until Toothless and I find the Hidden World.", Hiccup finished.

Berkians groaned and walked away. Meg scoffed and pointed at Ruby that she was going to talk with her brother and her mom.

-"If you're planning to continue west, I should head back to make sure we weren't followed-", Valka started.

-"Great idea! I'll come with you, for protection.", SnotLout appeared out of no where.

-"No! You're far too important here.", Valka tried.

-"Yeeeah.", SnotLout thought and nodded, going away.

-"Okay that was weird.", Meg said.

-"Don't mention it.", Hiccup added with a disgusted face.

Valka chuckled and headed to CloudJumper.

-"You should go with her, you two work better together. And SnotLout still has a point. It's just for protection.", Hiccup said to Meg.

Meg agreed and ran to catch up with Valka.

-"I'll go with you.", she said.

-"Meg, I'll be fine on my own.", Valka smiled.

-"I know but just in case.", Meg insisted.

Valka shook her head and came to take her daughter's hands in hers.

-"Sweetie. The only person you need to protect, is your brother. He needs you. And I'll feel better if you two stay safe here.", Valka said softly.

-"But mom-"

-"Don't worry. I'm not going to let her go alone."

Meg and Valka jumped and turned around to see a majestic and feathery dark blue dragon landing behind them, a blond girl with a ponytail and wearing a long blue cape riding it.

-"Zarina?! What the heck are you doing here?! I mean- how?!", Meg exclaimed surprised.

-"Welp, I wanted to report about island being weirdly burned and trappers catching dragons and I ended up falling on an armada. So Hush tracked Valka smell and here we find you.", Zarina jumped on the grass, taking her hood off.

-"Grimmel is definitely after us. And he might get us if we are not prepared.", Valka frowned.

-"Yes. I don't know why he's after you but somehow his armada seemed to be huge as I couldn't see the end of the boats costed around Berk. I won't be surprised if it gets bigger but in anyway I'm going to let him hurt my dragon.", Zarina affirmed.

Valka nodded at her adoptive daughter.

-"Mom wait.", Meg took her mom's wrist before she climbs on the Stormcutter, "Promise me you'll be careful.", Meg asked, clear worry in her eyes.

Valka smiled fondly at her daughter and put a hand on her cheek.

-"I promise you.", Valka said.

She put her helmet on and flew high with CloudJumper.

Meg watched her getting higher. It was the first time her mom went on a mission without her and she was scared of losing the parent that always had been here since her birth and mostly the only parent that she had left now.

-"Don't worry Meg."

Meg blinked and looked at Zarina on Hush.

-"I won't let anything happen to her. You have my word.", Zarina affirmed.

Meg sighed and smiled.

-"Thank you."

Zarina winked and took off.

Meg just watched her and pray Odin to have them both back soon.


	10. FirstDate

Berkians had made camp on this big and new island in no time. Tent were already set up and they were already building new furniture.

The night fall. Everyone were now sleeping in their own tent. Ana was sleeping in hers with Dusk and Ruby. Hazel and Jon were sharing the same one, they even fought to know which one is going to sleep on the grass for at least 20 minutes. Meg had her own with Luna and so did Hiccup with Toothless.

But the night was cut short for the Haddock Twins.

Meg, who usually sleep under Luna's wing, stirred, not finding her scaly blanket and not hearing her purring lullaby against her ear. She immediately woke up and try to open her eyes, shaking the sleep out of them.

-"Luna?", she called with a raspy voice.

She got worried and jumped off of the quick made up bed.

She walked outside and caught only a glimpse of her dragon's tail taking of to the sky, closely followed by her brother's night fury. Brother who actually stood right in front of her, yawning loudly after also being woken up by his dragon.

-"What's going on?", Hiccup asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

-"I have no idea.", Meg shrugged.

The siblings both nodded and ran after their best friends. They were leaded by Luna's coo in the dawn and just went toward it. They ended up on a beach by a big lake in the middle of the island. It was really pretty and so beautiful.

Both haddocks were out of breath and and but mostly amazed by the place.

-"Hiccup look!", Meg whispered to her brother and pointed down.

The two furies were standing in front of each other, staring at the other.

Hiccup sighed and was about to walk in, but Meg caught him by the arm and pulled him down, belly first on the ground, hiding behind the tall grass.

-"Meg! What the heck?!", Hiccup rubbed his arm, where Meg at her hold on.

-"What do you think you're doing?!", Meg exclaimed quietly.

-"I'm going in!", Hiccup said, like it was obvious.

-"No you're not! They are obviously on a date! You don't interrupt a date.", Meg stated.

-"Since when dragons have dates?", Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

-"Since they have feelings for each other. It's called courting! Mating for being more precise.", the twin girl said.

-"Mating?!", Hiccup asked surprised.

-"Oh come on, don't you tell me you don't know what it is. You're a dragon geek as much as I am!", Meg pointed.

-"I know what it is! It's just weird thinking of it.", Hiccup sighed.

-"Oh come on, you and Ana are mating all the- OW!", Meg got cut by Hiccup's pinching her arm.

Meg's pain noise made the dragons turned around and growled.

Hiccup pushed Meg's head to the ground just like him and waited for their dragons to stop looking their way.

Once they did, Hiccup sighed and took his hand off Meg's head.

-"Okay we stay out of it but I wanna know how it goes.", Hiccup groaned and turned back to his sister.

Who looked pretty annoyed.

She had grass and dirt all over face after Hiccup's sudden push. She spat the grass she had on her lips to his face. He gasped and rubbed his face with the back of his hand, making a disgust face.

-"What kind of mating do you think they will have?", Meg asked lowly.

-"I don't know. I never saw dragons courting before.", Hiccup answered.

Then they saw Luna flapping her wings and walking in a circle and then laying down. Toothless just sat there, awkwardly. He looked totally lost.

-"Help him!", Meg slapped Hiccup's shoulder.

-"Me?! Why?", Hiccup frowned.

-"You're his best friend!"

-"I'm not a dragon!", Hiccup exclaimed.

-"Oh come on! Just do it!", Meg slapped him again and pushing him.

-"Do it-

-"No I-"

-"Come stand up-"

-"Stop that-

-"Get your butt up and-"

-"Alright alright!!", Hiccup gave up and stood on his knees.

Toothless noticed him and perked his ears to show Hiccup he was attentive.

Hiccup just flapped his arms like wings and nodded to Toothless. The black dragon opened his wings and did the same. But Luna seemed not that interested.

-"This dragon is so sassy. I wonder who she got it from.", Hiccup said sarcastically, looking accusingly at Meg.

His sister just poked her tongue at him and gestured him to continue.

He groaned and caught Toothless's attention again. He jumped on one leg at a time and lifted his arms slowly in the air. But he stepped on a dry branch in the process and Luna heard it and turned her head instantly toward the sound.

Fortunately, Meg knew her dragon way too well and pulled Hiccup back to the ground, face first, before the Light Fury noticed them. Luna cooed and looked back at Toothless, who tried to smile at her, showing his gum.

Meg sighed of relief and looked at Hiccup, who was now covered in dirt and grass.

She scoffed and pushed him back up. Hiccup shushed her and just groaned. He thought for a second but then had an idea. He waved at Toothless and once the black dragon was looking at him, he gave him a thumb up and started to dance around like a duck.

Meg stared at him, dancing around, doing some weird moves, totally dumbfounded but probably mainly confused, and so was Toothless.

The Night Fury thought understanding so he tried the same moves that Hiccup did. He stood on his two behind legs and danced around Luna like a duck, making the white dragon just as confused as her rider.

-"What the hell was that?!", Meg asked, once Hiccup crawled back on the ground.

-"It's a duck mating.", Hiccup explained.

-"Duck?! Why duck?!", Meg gasped.

-"I don't know! Because they have also wings?", Hiccup rubbed his head.

-"And you think duck and dragons are the same?!", Meg stated.

-"Maybe?"

-"Oh my god you're so stupid!", Meg facepalmed.

-"Hey, shut up, you're the one pressuring me!", Hiccup defended himself.

-"I'm trying to push you to help your best friend! Now look at him!", she gestured to Toothless, doing weird and idiot moves around Luna, scaring her, "He looks totally dumb now in front of his potential girlfriend!", Meg argued.

-"Well I could have helped in a different way if I hadn't so much pressure coming from my own sister! Besides, this is your dragon that he's trying to seduce, you could also help just as well.", Hiccup snorted.

-"First of all, she's turning her back to us, and second, if she knows we're here, she will push Toothless away cause she's too proud of a dragon to let other see she's touched, and break Toothless's heart.", Meg explained.

-"Oh really? Hm? I also wonder who she got it from.", Hiccup snorted sarcastically, pretending he was thinking.

Meg slapped Hiccup's shoulder again, and he returned the slap. Meg did it again and did Hiccup. So it kept on and on, as a usual twin fight between.

But Meg stopped Hiccup and turned his face toward the beach. Hiccup blinked and smiled fondly.

They were so busy fighting and arguing that they didn't see Toothless drawing Luna's face on the sand.

-"Oh now you can draw.", Hiccup couldn't help chuckling.

The twins watched their dragons, as Luna slowly approached Toothless and cooed. They were almost nose to nose when Luna growled and flew up to the sky and then around Toothless. He tried to follow and growled back, pleading her to come back on the ground.

Luna was flying on the same spot and finally noticed the riders. She roared and landed on the sand, away from Toothless. Meg sighed and rushed to her best friend. She laid in the sand and hide her head with her tail.

-"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt your date, or even to bother you.", Meg apologized, kneeling by her side caressing her head.

Luna cooed and let her head fall on her knees. Meg felt sorry for her best friend. She really wanted her happiness and she knew Toothless was the right one for her.

The auburn haired girl looked up at her brother, who was also comforting his best friend.

Meg sighed again.

-"If only they could they just fly off alone, just the two of them. I mean, they deserve some privacy too. And intimacy. They are always around us. They should need some space.", Meg said.

Hiccup looked at her then at his best friend. Then suddenly it tilted to him.

-"Maybe we can."

-"How? How can they have some space when Toothless is literally the alpha of the dragons of this island?", Meg raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup grinned and put his hands on his hips.

-"Did I ever tell you the first gift I gave Toothless for our first Snoggletog?", Hiccup smiled, looking sure if himself, and obviously precise idea in mind.

Meg just raised an eyebrow, not following, meanwhile Toothless stuck his tongue out and jumped around Hiccup, totally getting what he was referring to.


	11. Melody

Meg was watching Hiccup working on this new project the entire night as it was finally taking shape.

It was a tail. A total new and very realistic tail for Toothless.

She watched him do from her sit, leg crossed in front of her and heard someone coming closer. She turned her head just to see her brother's girlfriend walking by.

-"Oh! Didn't you already make one of these?", Ana appeared from behind a tree and saw her boyfriend working on his invention.

-"Yup! But this time it's fireproof.", Hiccup winked at Ana.

-"Wait, you already made an automatic tail for Toothless but never actually let him wore it?!", Meg gasped with concern.

-"Well... not really.", Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

-"Toothless didn't want it.", Ana completed.

-"Really? Why?", Meg raised an eyebrow, climbing down from her sit.

-"He somehow, didn't want to fly without me.", Hiccup shrugged, patting Toothless's face, who by the way, couldn't help moving his tail in excitement.

-"Aww!", Meg smiled fondly.

Hiccup chuckled and painted the last uncovered part of the prosthetic tail with the fireproof paint. Once he was done, he gave a quick peck on Ana's temple and hurried to his dragon who was running everywhere.

-"Alright! I know, I knooow!", Hiccup laughed.

-"Wow, someone's excited.", Eret came by carrying a log on his shoulder, Hazel next to him.

-"Well, he's just came from his first date. And he and Luna might need some privacy now and for that, he will need to fly without me. So its time to give this new baby a shot.", Hiccup said, finishing attaching the prosthetic around Toothless's tail.

Toothless inspected his tail and looked like it was indeed working in sync with the other half. He got really happy and jumped on Hiccup, licking his face as a thank you.

-"Come on, save it for Luna, go on, get out of here!", Hiccup laughed.

Toothless growled and ran away. But stopped in his steps and looked behind at his human best friend.

-"It's okay.", Hiccup nodded.

Toothless stick his tongue out and opened his wing and finally flew up. He was flying on his own, totally free. He roared, calling for Luna, who was still by Meg's side but still really excited to fly off with her mate. She growled and nudged Meg with her nose.

-"I'll be fine sweetie. Don't worry about me. You go and enjoy your time. But promise me to be careful.", Meg patted her head and whispered a last few words to the white dragon.

Luna cooed in response and ran away before taking off at her turn. A white shape quickly caught up with a black shape in the sky. The Haddock Twins watched them as they were becoming more and more distant until they couldn't be seen.

They suddenly felt stare on them and turned both at the same time, only to see the worry glare that their friends had on them. Hiccup and Meg blinked. Meg cleared her throat and walked away and Hiccup blow his lips and went his way too.

Ana couldn't help feeling worried about her dear boyfriend. It was the first time he was leaving Toothless alone and let's be honest, it wasn't the best time to do it. But the furies were probably fine on their own. Right now, she needed to be by Hiccup's side as he will probably feel lonely.

She was about to catch up with him when a hand caught her wrist.

-"Hazel?", Ana raises an eyebrow.

-"Are you sure the haddock Twins will be fine?", Hazel asked worried.

-"Uuuh... I don't know. I hope they will. You know how much they love their dragons. But I'm sure they will be fine. Luna and Toothless will come back. They just need time alone.", Ana sighed.

-"Yeah. You're right.", Hazel sighed at her turn.

-"I'm still going to check on Hiccup. Someone should go check on Meg as well.", Ana pointed out.

-"I-", Hazel was cut.

-"I will."

-"Jon?!", Hazel exclaimed.

Jon walked toward the girls, hands in his pocket, chill.

-"Huh, bro, I don't really think you are the right person for that. Astrid or me would be more appropriate for this situation.", Hazel snorted.

-"Maybe. But as unexpected as it sounds, I'm kinda good at motivational speech.", Jon grinned with proud.

-"It is hard to imagine.", Ana scoffed.

-"Pardon me?", Jon frowned.

-"Well, you don't like you are that compassionate with people. You also worked for Grimmel, so except for motivating your troops, and I don't believe you were the nicest boss with them.", Ana planted her eyes on him, big grin on her lips at the sight of Jon's reaction.

Touché.

Jon's eyebrow twitched. She read right through him. How did she do that? It was his thing. He wasn't the one to be destabilize. It was suppose to be the other way around. But since he arrived among the Berkians, he noticed that Ana wasn't like the others. She was different. Not good different but also not bad different. It was like he was facing his own self sometimes. And it was definitely troubling him.

He took a step and faced her, pointing his finger at her chest.

-"I don't like you.", he stated.

Ana blinked but only scoffed back. She shrugged and walked away. Jon gasped offended. He turned to Hazel.

-"Did you see that?! How dare she sass me like that! I'm the sassy one! I'm the big intimidating guy here!", he exclaimed, his proud touched deep.

-"Urgh!", Hazel facepalmed, "I'm just going to check on Meg.", she sighed.

Jon frowned disappeared and blinked before catching up with his sister.

-"Wait! Lemme do it, seriously.", Jon asked.

-"Jon, I'm not sure-"

-"Please. You're the one that asked me to talk to her.", Jon begged.

-"Hm.. alright. But do you know at least what to say to her?", Hazel put her hands on her hips.

-"Yes. Actually, I've got just the thing.", he smiled and walked in the direction where Meg went, under Hazel confused look.

••••••••••

Jon walked through the forest and searched for Meg. It had been minutes maybe hours but he couldn't find her anywhere. Did she just vanished?

He groaned, tired and was about to head back to the camp. When he heard a sound. A beautiful one. And one that he actually knew. It was strangely familiar.

So he followed it. The closer he got, the cleared it was becoming. That's when he recognized the sound of a violin. Curious, he marched faster, pushing the branches and the leaves away to fall on Meg.

[ Play YouTube « Celtic Woman - Maìread - Granuaile's dance » till 2:02]

Standing at the edge of cliff. Playing the violin.

It was her. And the melody she was playing was just gorgeous.

The notes were low and had its high too. It was all perfectly played. The music was also so touching and moving. And Meg also looked very transported into her own play.

Jon approached carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible and just watched her making the bow dance on the cords. She was in her own world, it was obvious. But the sound became sadder and deeper and that's when he noticed a tear shining in the sunlight on her face. She was probably playing for someone. Probably remembering someone. And the violin was her way to express her pain. That's what made Jon realize why he came to find her in the first place.

Meg stopped slowly and Jon waited a moment. She was standing still, her back to him but he figured she was wiping her tears away when he saw her lifting her arm to her face. Then she sat on the cliff, letting her legs hanging at the edge. It was the right moment for Jon to make his appearance.

He walked slowly toward her and stand next to her. She didn't even lift her head and kept staring at the ocean in front of her. She was so focused that she didn't hear him.

-"Nice song.", Jon finally spoke.

-"Wh-", Meg jumped on her butt and looked up, only to see Jon smiling at her, she immediately frowned angrily, "What the hell are you doing here?!", she shifted on her sit.

-"I needed to talk to you and I heard a sound so I followed it.", he shrugged then sat next to her.

-"Urgh!", Meg groaned, rolling her eyes.

A silence settled.

-"Can I play?"

-"What?", Meg turned her head.

-"Can I play something?", Jon asked, pointing to the violin with his chin.

-"You know how to play violin? You?", Meg scoffed.

-"Yeah actually.", Jon smiled, "I learned on my own after I..", he stopped in his words, realizing what he was about to mention, so he cleared his throat and continued, "I found a violin and found it intriguing. I kept it and learned to play it. With time, I got used to play it and started to love the sound of it. It's so beautiful and it made me kinda like I was..."

-"...free.", Meg finished his sentence.

Jon only nodded with a small smile. Meg sighed and looked at her violin. She touched it with her fingertips, remembering how she got it and how much it meant to her.

-"I'm not going to break it. You can trust me on that.", Jon insisted.

Meg stared at him for a few second and sighed.

-"...okay."

Jon smiled wider and he took the violin delicately. He put the instrument on his shoulder, the bow ready to rub the cords. He took a deep breath and moved his hand.

[ Play YouTube « Celtic Woman - Hills of Ireland » till 1:45]

Meg's eyes widened. It was amazingly beautiful. Jon was really good at it. And just like Meg's previous music, it was just as deep and touching. She could feel the pain through it. His face was serious, his eyes shut, he was living through his play. And music never lies. They can reveal the true personality of someone and Meg could definitely see the real Jon inside his notes. Her heart was dancing and her eyes following the bow every motions.

His hands slowed until they were still. He finally breathed and turned his eyes to see Meg's face, totally agape.

-"By the look on your face, I guess you liked it?", Jon chuckled.

Meg blinked, realizing he was done and shook her head then swallowed. She avoided his eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

-"It was... good.", Meg mumbled.

-"Good?"

-"Alright it was amazing!", Meg throw her arms in the air, blush on her cheeks, embarrassed to admit it.

-"Haha, thank you.", Jon grinned.

He handed the violin back to Meg and she put it next to her.

-"You really went through that much?", she asked lowly.

-"..Yeah. But thinking of Hazel helped me hang on.", Jon smiled, staring at the ocean.

Meg brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. The wind blew her hair and hide most of her face.

-"...I'm sorry.", Meg confessed.

-"For what?", Jon raised an eyebrow.

-"For throwing my sword at you and to assume that you didn't care about your sister.", Meg sighed.

-"It's fine. I would have done the same to be honest. And you were only trying to protect your brother. Which I can totally relate to.", Jon scoffed.

-"You will still be the guy that killed Ace tho.", Meg turned her face to throw him a glare.

Jon blinked and scratched his head.

-"Yeaaaah. About that...", Jon laughed nervously.

-"What is it?", Meg frowned.

Jon sighed and looked directly into her eyes, very seriously.

-"I didn't kill Ace"


	12. Revelation

-"Pardon me?"

-"You heard me."

Meg blinked. And blinked again, processing the words. Then she suddenly laughed.

-"Ooooh, you're joking! Haha! Good one, but it's not funny.", Meg's smiled faded in a second.

-"I'm not, Meg.", Jon said very seriously.

Meg observed the dark haired guy and noticed that he was indeed, not joking. Her arms that were crossed on her chest, fell by her side and her face paled.

-"...You really didn't?", Meg said in a faint whisper.

-"No. Huuh. I guess it's time I tell you what really happen after you left Dark island.", Jon rubbed his face and sat more comfortably, ready to tell his story.

[6 months ago: Dark Island]

Jon was ruining toward the explosion sound that echoed at the end of the corridor. He told the guards to go to the other corridors and make sure that there weren't any more intruders while he was going to take care of the brown haired girl and the other dragon riders. He heard a scream and dragons roaring, he groaned and ran faster, sword in his hands, ready to strike.

But when he finally got closer, he only fell on a guy with a hat and the Fear Furry that the girl came on. He wasn't scared of that dragon, Grimmel taught him exactly how to dock and to turn them down in a second. But he didn't expect this dragon to let spikes out under his fur on his tail. He took just a step back and frowned at the guy with the hat.

-"If you think your dragon is going to stop me, you've got a-", Jon scoffed.

-"Jon?!", the guy with the hat interrupted.

Jon was taken aback. He gritted his teeth, hating how familiar the sound of his name sounded like in the voice of this dude.

-"How do you know my name?", he said furiously.

-"Jon! It's me!", the guy raised his head and took his hat off.

Jon blinked and tried to look at every detail of the guy's face. Then a flash came in his mind.

A flash of him in a cell, waiting for diner time and for this guy to come. The only guy that treated him like a human being. The only person that was actually kind to him. The only friend he got during these months in hell.

-"...Ace?", Jon gasped.

-"Gosh! You're alive!", the said Ace pulled his hair in disbelief, "Good Thor, I always thought they killed you after that raid to rescue Ana!", Ace said voice full of emotions but got cut off by a blade under his throat.

-"And you left me.", Jon said, those icy eyes back in sight, making Foxy growled in threat, "Back off dragon, or his throat gets it.", Jon threatened back.

Foxy still growled but stilled. Jon stared back at Ace, whose hands were in the air in defense, and was swallowing hard at the feeling of the sharp point of the katana near his skin.

-"You know, I always thought you actually cared about me. Cared enough to help me escape. But apparently, I wasn't worthy enough right? You just left with those dragon riders didn't you? You were too nice to be a trapper or even a dragon hunter. So I always had hope you would take pity of me and help me out of this damn hell of an island. Huh, how fool of me.", Jon spat, taking a few inch closer to Ace, making his sword almost touch Ace's throat, "Now, I don't care about people anymore. And I'm more than glad to make you know the hell I lived in for months.", Jon grinned.

-"Wait, what are you talking about?! I never left you! I looked everywhere for you!", Ace furrowed his eyebrows, making Jon confused, "I never was a dragon hunter, or trapper. I was a spy! I was infiltrated on this island to learn about Drago and the Grisly. And if you could put this blade down a little bit I would gladly tell you everything about that day.", Ace explained.

Jon looked at him up and down but his curiosity and his need of explanations got the best of him and he lowered his katana. Ace sighed of relief, a hand on his heart. Foxy rubbed his head against him and Ace patted him with a nod. He took a deep breath and looked at Jon.

-"I was working for a secret organization that was first created by the Queen of the Defenders of the Wing and the sister of the chief of the Berserkers. We were out to make sure there weren't any more threat to dragons since Johann's defeat. We learnt that Johann actually worked for a guy named Drago. And that's when with another friend, we decided to get inside this island cause it was the place where we were most sure of getting more informations. I was disguised as a dragon hunter, just to feed the prisoners. I was feeding the first and last floor where you and another girl, probably younger than you were stuck. You two were the youngest and you were the only ones that were actually beaten the most. I never knew the reason so I just tried to help you without blowing my cover you know. And you guys were my friends. I loved taking care of you, to make sure you two were okay. But then this raid happened. It was Berkians, they came for the girl. I helped them get inside once I learned they were from Berk. I wanted them to take you with them but I got caught in an ambush and it was impossible to get to your cell. They transferred me to feed the second floor and I tried multiples times to sneak to the last one and try to free you. My infiltration was coming to an end and I didn't want to leave without you. My friend send a terror mail to our organization so they could bring our dragons to escape and that's when I passed the guards of your floor to come to you. But once at your cell, you were gone. I thought I was too late and they had killed you once and for all. So I left, guilty as ever... but believe I couldn't stop thinking how I could have saved you sooner if I wasn't such a coward.", Ace finished, closing his eyes.

Jon didn't say a single word. Just glared at the black haired guy. He bite his lips and felt his hands trembled on his weapon.

-"So you never gave up on me huh?", Jon's voice broke.

-"No.", Ace said firmly.

Jon saw something blurring his eyes and turned his back before he could show tears to Ace. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist and inhaled.

-"Go."

-"Whut?", Ace blinked.

-"Just go. Go back to your organization or whatever.", Jon repeated.

-"Jon, I-"

-"Just go already!", he turned around and show his swollen eyes.

Ace frowned sadly. He patted Foxy but walked toward Jon instead of flying away.

-"Come with me. We both know you don't belong here.", Ace said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-"It's too late for me. I killed too many people. I can't go anywhere anyway. Anymore.", Jon sighed.

-"Jon. You're forced to do that. You are strong enough to go out there on your own. And to find your sister."

-"How do you know I'll find her?", Jon raised an eyebrow.

-"I just know it.", Ace winked.

Jon sighed and pushed Ace's hand away.

-"Whatever. I can't go. I'm stuck here. At least for the time being. So just go. Take this as my thank you for taking care of me while I was a prisoner.", Jon affirmed again.

-"Jon-"

-"Don't make me change my mind.", Jon spat.

Ace sighed and nodded. He was about to climb on Foxy but turned back once more. He took his red and white pearls bracelets and took Jon's hand and put it in his palm.

-"If you ever see Meg again, give her this. So she will know we will meet again. I'm asking you to."

-"Why would I do that?", Jon scoffed, watching Ace climb on Foxy.

-"Because you're a good person Jon. Your actions might be telling otherwise, but not your heart. You're not who you think you are.", Ace smiled.

Jon didn't know what to say and just watch Ace going to the hole in the wall, about to fly away.

-"Just, promise me to give Meg the bracelet.", Ace asked again.

Jon didn't know what to do so he just nodded. Ace smiled in return.

-"Thank you. I can promise once you'll give it to her, your goal will change. It might even lead you to your dream.", Ace took off on Foxy.

-"Wait! My dream?! What dream?!", Jon asked before Ace was out of reach.

-"Your happiness.", Ace winked, and in a flap of wings, Foxy and Ace were already far.

Jon just watched them fading and stared at the pearl bracelet in his hand.

-"Giving Meg this bracelet. I can do that but why would it give me happiness? That's ridiculous.", Jon groaned, putting the bracelet in his pocket and walking toward the arena, where his boss was probably waiting for him, really angry.

[6 months later: New Berk]

-"And he was right. Grimmel told me to find Hiccup but I knew if I found him, I'll find you. So I was determined to find the Haddock twins. Hiccup was the mission and you were the promise I made. And he was right. My dream was to find my sister and to be reunited with her once and for all. Looking to give you this lead me to her at the same time. And I think Ace knew all along. He was the first to believe in me and to give me hope since I was captured by Grimmel. I never knew giving him this favor will literally change my life for the best.", Jon said, pulling the bracelet out of his pocket.

Meg was just sitting there, listening to every word till the last. Then she eyed the bracelet in his hand.

-"So... Ace is... alive?", Meg whispered.

-"Yeah. I think so.", Jon shrugged.

Meg blinked and suddenly pushed Jon.

-"Why the heck didn't you tell me that sooner?!", Meg yelled.

-"I don't know! Maybe because you thought I was a cold beast without heart?!", Jon defended.

-"And how not telling me this made you think it could help?!", Meg said in disbelief.

-"Hey, for my defense, I didn't need any social skills till now so I didn't know how to engage a sympathetic conversation.", Jon pointed with a finger.

Meg groaned and pushed Jon again.

-"And how about the bracelet?! Huh?! If it's what made you want to find me again, why didn't you give it to me right away?", Meg asked upset.

-"Wowowow, I saw my sister for the first time in years before I talk to you and then a lot happened, alright, so back me up here.", Jon sighed, "Also, I wasn't just going to throw you the bracelet and say 'oh yeah your friend asked me to give you his bracelet, the guy who came to kill your brother'. I still can be polite.", Jon said.

Meg groaned and hit Jon in the chest.

-"Ow! Okay okay, fine I'm sorry! Here is your bracelet.", Jon whined.

Meg took the bracelet and touched it with her fingertips. She couldn't help but smile.

-"I'll wait for you.", Meg murmured, hugging the bracelet against her heart.

She lifted her head and saw Jon walking away. She stood up and ran to him.

-"Jon, wait!"

Jon sighed and turned around.

-"I said I was sorry, what do you-", he got stopped by Meg's embrace.

She was hugging him tight and smiled in his shoulder.

-"Thank you. And.. I'm sorry too.", she said gently.

Jon blinked but couldn't hide the smile. Who would have known that being forgiven can make you feel this relief. He put an arm around Meg and just scoffed.

A few feet away, behind a tree, were the siblings, hiding and looking at them, really proudly.


End file.
